This invention relates to a spacer, and in particular, to a spacer used with switches on dynamoelectric machines.
Dynamoelectric machines such as electric motors usually have a terminal board to which are secured electrical terminals. One method of securing the terminal to the board is to press a fastener such as a stud through corresponding openings in the terminal and the board. It is important that the electrical integrity of the resultant connection be maintained once it is made. Oft-times, however, movement of the motor, vibrations, people attaching or unattaching parts to the motor, may inadvertently cause the connection to be loosened, either by the terminal being partially pulled off the stud or by being turned about the stud. When the former happens, the terminal may be knocked off or fall off the stud, resulting in an open circuit and an inoperative motor. When the latter happens, the junction between the terminal and the electrical wire to which it is attached is stressed, which may ultimately cause the connection to fail, again resulting in an inoperative motor. It would be helpful to be able to permanently clamp the terminal, stud, and board together in such a way as to prevent the above occurrences.